five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Kakashi Hatake
'Introduction' Kakashi Hatake (はたけカカシ, Hatake Kakashi) is a shinobi of Konohagakure's Hatake clan. Famed as Kakashi of the Sharingan (写輪眼のカカシ, Sharingan no Kakashi), he is one of Konoha's most talented ninja; regularly looked to for advice and leadership despite his personal dislike of responsibility. To his students on Team 7, Kakashi teaches the importance of teamwork, a lesson he received, along with the Sharingan, from his childhood friend, Obito Uchiha. He is a main character of Masashi Kishimoto's Naruto manga. He is the Commander of the Alliance's 3rd Division and the Commander of the Alliance's 3rd Fleet. 'Personality' 'History (Naruto Manga)' Kakashi's mother died while he was young age leaving him in the care of his father Sakumo Hatake. His father was famous throughout Ninja World having saved the Hidden Leaf Village. Kakashi in particular revered his father. During one of Sakumo's missions - after Kakashi was enrolled in Konoha's Ninja Academy - Sakumo made the decision to save the lives of his teammates rather than complete the assignment. However the mission's failure caused grave consequences for the Land of Fire this caused many in the village along with the teammates saved to disown him. Disgraced he committed suicide this caused Kakashi to think a mindset of folloing te rules of the shinobi and repeat the same mistakes. On the academy he became quite popular, earning the top grade in his class and was recognized as a prodigy in his generation at the age of 5. Once graduated he then the top of his class in a single year. Upon becoming Genin, he and his classmates, Rin Nohara and Obito Uchiha he was then placed on a team under the leadership of Minato Namikaze. Kakashi and the rest of his team would many missions together but Kakasi was known to stick to the rules a lot which made him difficult to work and Obito who was envious of his skills was frequently at odds over this behavior. At 6 years old Kakashi was allowed to take Chunin Exams with team on which he passed by defeating Might Guy and was promoted to a Chunin. The Hidden Leaf eventually became involved with the Third Ninja War and Kakashi and his team were assigned to destroy the Kannabi Bridge in the Hidden Grass Village to stop their flow supplies. Their leader Minato was needed on the front lines at the time leaving Kakashi who was just recently promoted to Jonin at 12 years old in charge. 'Five World War Prologue' Summit Invasion Arc Post-Invasion Arc 'Five World War Fairy Tail Campaign' Introduction Arc (Fairy Tail Campaign) March On, Allied Forces First Hargeon Arc Second Hargeon Arc 'Magnolia Arc' 'Tenrou Arc' 'Relationships' Alliance As a the commander of the 3rd Division, Kakashi is a loyal follower of the Alliance. Due to his fight with Rob Lucci at the invasion Chitsujo Palace, he made an impression to the other worlds, (especially the people from the Pirate World), which lead him to be voted as the commander of the 3rd Division. Acts of Order Naruto Uzumaki Natsu Dragneel Ichigo Kurosaki 3rd Division Jushiro Ukitake Laxus Dreyar ' 'Kensei Muguruma ' 'Toshiro Hitsugaya Mirajane Strauss Boa Hancock Rukia Kuchiki Sasuke Uchiha Coalition As a member of the Alliance, he is a sworn enemy of the Coalition. Rob Lucci confirmed that Konton warned the Coalition about Kakashi and he is to be considered as one of the "war threats". He has shown to have a great animosity towards the World Government for abusing their powers, through the philosophy of "Absolute Justice". In return the World Government see Kakashi as a major threat, for using his Sharingan to copy their martial art style of the World Government, "Six Powers", as well as killing Vice-Admiral Dalmatian and cutting off the arm of Admiral Kizaru. After finding out that old friend Obito Uchiha was revived to be forced to fight for the Coalition, Kakashi swore to kill all those that willingly joined the Coalition. Rob Lucci Dalmatian Borsalino 'Powers and Abilities' Kakashi is a natural prodigy, evidenced by his rapid rise through the ninja ranks. His feats and renown cause him to be recognised on sight by foreign ninja like Zabuza Momochi and the Fourth Raikage, deemed a dangerous opponent by Itachi Uchiha, and viewed by Pain as a major threat to Akatsuki's plans. To his allies in Konoha, Kakashi is valued highly for his combat prowess and leadership skills, which lead him to be voted as the commander of the 3rd Division. Even Konton is aware of his potential danger, so much that he listed him as one of the "war threats", as well as able to fight on par with CP9 strongest member Rob Lucci, killing Vice-Admiral Dalmatian and even able to overwhelm Admiral Kizaru, on more than one occasion. Although it is worth noting that Kakashi's success against Kizaru could be attributed to the aid of his Anti-Devil Fruit Unit and Mirajane Strauss. For his achievements, the World Government considers him a huge threat they placed bounty of 1,000,000,000 beri's on him. Dōjutsu Sharingan Kakashi received his Sharingan during the Third Shinobi World War from Obito Uchiha, a replacement for the left eye he'd lost shortly beforehand. The Sharingan has become his most identifying feature in the years since then, such that he is widely known as "Kakashi of the Sharingan" (写輪眼のカカシ, Sharingan no Kakashi). With the Sharingan, Kakashi can accurately reproduce any movement he sees (his own physical skill permitting), take in a heightened amount of visual information, and perform the Sharingan's broad category of genjutsu. Because he isn't an Uchiha, he can't deactivate the Sharingan and it rapidly drains his chakra whenever he uses it, leaving him bedridden after extended use; he keeps the eye covered when he doesn't need it in order to prevent this. Despite his handicap, several Uchiha note that Kakashi's use of his Sharingan is just as skillful as their own. Kakashi loses his Sharingan during the Fourth Shinobi World War to Madara Uchiha. When Obito dies with both his Sharingan, his spirit briefly returns from the afterlife and transfers them into Kakashi, during which Kakashi can use the dōjutsu's full power. Chitsujo later restored his Sharingan, to fight in the war against the Coalition, only this time Kakashi is able to deactivate it this time, as such he was able to use it to copy the Six Powers fighting style of the Marines. Mangekyō Sharingan ''' * '''Kamui: '''Is a powerful Mangekyō Sharingan dōjutsu that creates a unique and specialised form of space–time ninjutsu. It allows the user to achieve two very distinct, yet closely associated feats — teleportation and intangibility. * '''Susanoo: Ninjustu Nature Transformation Kakashi can use all five basic nature transformations, as well as the Yin Release and Yang Release. He can use Water Release without a nearby water source, being able to produce massive torrents, water dragons or defensive walls. With Earth Release, he can move underground for sneak attacks or produce walls to defend himself or block enemies. Kakashi's natural affinity is for Lightning Release, which he will at times channel into weaponry to increase its cutting power. When he was younger, he tried to infuse the Rasengan with his lightning nature, but the task proved too difficult. In its place he created the Chidori, a collection of lightning chakra in the hand that can pierce most targets that it is thrust into; he once famously split a bolt of lightning with his Chidori, earning the name "Lightning Cutter". The Chidori and Lightning Cutter are very fast attacks, such that Kakashi can only use them safely with his Sharingan. Earth Style Ninjutsu * Earth Style: Mud Wall: 'The user creates a solid wall of earth as a form of defence. Chakra is either converted to earth within the body and then spat out to form the wall or the user can manipulate pre-existing earth to form the wall. The earth then instantly rises up and takes form. The barrier itself is also coated with chakra, making its strength incomparable to that of a normal mud wall. * '''Earth Style: Fissure: '''After the hand seals are formed, a large fissure, spanning a considerable distance is formed. Unsuspecting victims will then fall deep into the earth. * '''Earth Style: Mobile Core: '''This technique grants the user the ability to lower or raise the ground in the surrounding area, allowing them to create giant holes or elevations in the ground. The size of the affected area as well as the depths that it is lowered or raised to is also up to the user. With precise timing, this technique can be used to evade incoming attacks, as well as to endanger opponents by moving them into the path of an oncoming attack reducing their reaction time as well as knocking them off balance, making it even harder to avoid the attack. Other than being moved below or above ground — relative to the surrounding surface — the terrain is not altered as plant life and people retain their same positions when this technique is used. * '''Earth Style: Earth Spike Jutsu: ' * 'Earth Style: Erupt: ' * '''Earth Style: Dark Swamp: '''The user creates a swamp by changing the ground beneath a target into mud, which the target sinks into. The mud is infused with chakra to make it sticky, ensnaring the target and preventing escape. The size and depth of the swamp are determined by the user's skill and the amount of chakra used. It is most effective when used against multiple and/or particularly large targets. * '''Earth Style: Planet Spitter: '''By flowing concentrated chakra from one's palms into the Dragon Veins flowing underground, one can tear the earth apart, creating large chasms. The length, width, direction, and curve of the chasm are shaped and fashioned by the user. Manipulating the Dragon Veins requires fine chakra control, but if one has such skill, they can use this technique to divide the space between the enemy and their own team in two, destroy enemy camps or defences, and even to attack. * '''Earth Style: Flowing Earth River: Fire Style Ninjutsu * Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu: '''A technique where chakra kneaded inside the body is converted into fire and expelled from the mouth either as a massive orb of roaring flame or as a continuous flame-thrower. The scope of the attack is altered by controlling the volume of chakra that is mustered. The released flames will engulf their target, and leave a crater in the ground's surface. '''Water Style Ninjutsu * Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu: '''The '''Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique shapes a large amount of water into a giant, powerful dragon, which hits the opponent with formidable might, dealing physical damage. The ideal place to use it is near a body of water, but if the user's skill allows it, it is possible to use it even in a place where there is none. The amount of water used will be in proportion with the user's skill. * Water Style: Water Wall: '''This defensive technique creates a wall of water around the user. Enemy attacks are completely intercepted by a fence of water blown out from the mouth, and is raised from below with tremendous might. The water is blown out in the form of a circle around the user, and it makes for a defense without openings. It is also possible for the user to control the amount of water and duration at will. The wall's strength and resistance change following the quantity of chakra poured down into the water, so a skillful shinobi will be able to build a sturdy one. Furthermore, because the field of vision is maintained even while defending one can easily go on to the next move, which is a great advantage. The wall can also be formed from a pre-existing water source. * '''Water Style: Water Shark Bomb Jutsu: '''The user shapes water into the form of a large shark and thrusting their hand forward, sends it hurtling towards the opponent at high-speeds, resulting in a powerful impact. * '''Water Style: Waterfall Jutsu: * Water Style: Water Vortex Jutsu: '''This technique extends water over a large scale, surges and rises up to several dozens of metres high. Then it streams down to the ground in one big cascade, much like a gigantic waterfall. In doing so, it resembles a huge wave, with tremendous power that can hollow out the ground. What remains after that technique's utilisation is reminiscent of no less than the aftermath of a natural disaster. This is a considerably advanced ninjutsu, and activating this technique requires a fair amount of chakra. The water can also be produced from the mouth. * '''Water Style: Water Trumpet: '''The user launches a large jet of water from their mouth through their hand. This gives the appearance of playing a trumpet, hence the name. * '''Water Style: Raging Waters: '''Water gushes from the user's mouth like a waterfall and washes away the enemy. One can freely control the power of this technique with the amount chakra one releases. '''Lighting Style Ninjutsu * Lightning Blade: '''The '''Lightning Blade is an enhanced and concentrated form of the Chidori with the same effects and drawbacks. According to Might Guy, it gained its name after Kakashi split a bolt of lightning with it. Because the Chidori is already powerful on its own, the Lightning Blade requires better chakra control, which is exemplified in its appearance. The Chidori appears as simply a mass of white electrical chakra in the user's hand, while the Lightning Cutter is more focused. Before, Kakashi is limited to using it four times in one day, but years later he can use it at least six times in one day. ** Lightning Cable: '''Using the aid of a clone, the two Kakashi each perform the Lightning Blade technique on opposite hands. Connecting their techniques together, they form a chain of lightning between themselves that is able to slice through objects such as tailed beasts' chakra arms with great ease. ** '''Lightning Sword: ** Divine Lighting Blade: * Lightning Style: Finger Pistol: * Lightning Style: False Darkness: '''The user emits lightning in the shape of a spear from its mouth, which then pierces the enemy. Its destructive power is great enough to even pierce through rock; meaning it has a high killing potential. The user can increase the number of spears to attack multiple enemies. This, coupled with the sheer speed of the lightning, makes it a difficult technique to evade. This technique is capable of being focused into a straight beam, similar to a laser. * '''Lightning Style: Lightning Bolt Justu Wind Style Ninjutsu * Wind Style: Wind Blade Jutsu: '''Using their chakra or a ninja tool such as a war fan to manipulate or create an external source of wind, the user can create one to several blades of wind, which are capable of slicing through their target with ease. * '''Wind Style: Gale Palm: '''A simple technique that when the users hands are clapped together, wind is compressed and transformed into a powerful gale. This technique, when used as an isolated attack has the power to easily knock over a human. Though the true value comes from using it together with projectile weapons like shuriken or kunai. Their speed, power, and ability to wound or even kill are all increased several times. '''Chakra and Physical Abilities Six Powers * Shave * Paper Art * Finger Pistol Haki Intelligence 'Trivia' Category:Hidden Leaf Category:3rd Division Category:Alliance Category:Commander Category:Male Category:Shinobi Category:Naruto (Series) Category:Team 7 Category:Haki Users Category:Jonin Category:Fire Manipulation Users Category:Water Manipulation Users Category:Wind Manipulation Users Category:Lightning Manipulation Users Category:Earth Manipulation Users Category:Summoners Category:Assassin Category:Immense Power Category:Keen Intellect Category:SS-Class Fighters Category:Six Powers Users Category:Teacher Category:Student Category:3rd Fleet Category:Darkness Manipulation Users Category:Space Manipulation Users Category:Cloning Abilities Category:Copy Abiltties Category:Ally/Friend of an Act of Order Category:Military Personnel Category:Ninja World